Of Lonely Hearts
by Permanent Rose
Summary: If there's one thing Jane Rizzoli is good at, it's finding people, which makes her well suited for her job in missing persons investigations. But when chief medical examiner Maura Isles goes missing, Jane finds that she's in for a frustrating and intriguing case, discovering that perhaps the person she needs to find is herself.
1. Chapter I

_A/N: Yes, I've taken on another multi-chaptered fic, but I don't expect it to be a very long one. This fic is basically a 'what if Jane and Maura both worked for the BPD but didn't become friends' kind of thing, and I think the summary basically covers the rest. I hope you guys enjoy. Feedback would be lovely :]_

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was late.

In line with the most cliché excuse, her alarm had failed to go off. After waking up half an hour later than usual, she had forgone a shower, digging wildly in the mess of her room for a clean shirt and slacks. Upon finding none, she had ventured toward the massive pile of laundry in the corner of her room, finding a wrinkled button up and a pair of pants. With no time to iron them, she was lucky to spot a nearly empty bottle of wrinkle release spray peering out from beneath her bed. The laundry fresh scent helped with the smell more than wrinkles, but Jane didn't have time to worry about her appearance as her alarm clock flashed the time.

She hurried into the kitchen, opening the cabinet in search for an edible item she could scarf down on the drive to work, but she was only greeted by a shelf of clutter.

"Fuck!" she cursed as a coffee mug came tumbling down from the shelf, just missing her head as it shattered against the floor. "Damn it, I don't have time for this," she hissed, kicking the largest piece of the ruined ceramic vessel across the floor in her frustration. It catapulted across the kitchen, hitting the far wall, breaking into a handful of tinier pieces. "Are you _serious?" _she groaned, just as the dreaded sound of nails clipping against the tiled floor assaulted her ears.

"No, no, no! Jo!" she screeched, capturing her wriggling terrier just before she padded into the the jagged mess. Jane promptly delivered Jo to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

She hurried back to the kitchen, wildly trying to find a suitable method to clean up the mess. She let out a long stream of breath as she stared at the broken cup, running a hand through her unruly hair. "Fuck," she muttered again, just because swearing helped her feel a little bit better.

She couldn't find her broom – couldn't remember if she _owned _a broom. She found last week's paper and pulled it apart, using one leaf of paper as the broom and the other as the dustpan. It was a shoddy clean up job, but as long as Jo didn't impale her paw, Jane wasn't too concerned.

She registered the time, letting a string of curse words erupt from her lips. She searched for her keys – as if her luck could get any worse – and in a panicked rush she bulldozed an entire countertop onto the floor, hoping she'd hear the familiar clang. With no avail, she threw open the door to her bedroom, only to have Jo Friday barrel into her, nearly knocking her off her feet. She caught herself on the door frame, her wrist twisting painfully as she supported her weight.

"Jo," she whined, regaining her footing as she scowled down at her dog. Jo only whimpered, eagerly scampering over to the front door. Jane sighed as the dog stared pitifully up at her. It wasn't Jo's fault that Jane was hardly ever home anymore, keeping the dog cooped up for long hours while she stayed late at the station. "We'll go for a walk tonight," she promised, leaning over to pat Jo reassuringly on the head.

She noticed her keys on her on the arm of the couch, letting out a sigh of relief, glad she had not placed them anywhere too absurd. She blocked Jo's path as she slipped out the door, jogging down hall to the elevator. She pressed the glowing button five times, as if the impatient action would make it arrive faster.

Jane was the first to admit that her life was a wreck. It came with devoting herself to the job – slowly she had watched her life deteriorate at the expense of excelling in career. Not that it really mattered when it came down to it. Her personal life had been lacking, regardless, so she was glad she had a passion to throw herself into elsewhere. She had accepted that she'd married her career so she didn't spend her time pining over what her life could have become. Even her mother had regrettably backed away, no longer (attempting to) set Jane up or hinting about grandchildren.

After weaving her way through moderate traffic and swearing more than a sailor, she arrived at the station, panting a little as she jogged over to her desk.

"You're late," Korsak spoke, not bothering to lift his eyes from the file he was reading.

"Ah, damn, my watch must be wrong," Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm as she held up her bare wrist. She huffed a little irritably, leaning up against the edge of her desk.

"Jane Rizzoli late for work, now that's something I never thought I'd see." Frost crossed the expanse of the room, raising an eyebrow in Jane's direction, which earned him a prompt glare and groan. But Frost was hardly ever off put by her demeanor, so he plowed on. "How can you be late when you sleep here?"

Jane shoved him playfully, letting out a harrumph. "Let me take a look," she diverted her attention back to Korsak, craning her neck to steal a glance at the file. "What do we got?"

"Missing woman, mid-thirties, abusive relationship," he rattled off, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Suspected murder," he added, and here, he lifted his eyes to gage Jane's reaction.

Jane waved him off, letting him know that she was unaffected, though her skin did grow a little chilly at the thought. Jane had worked in homicide only briefly, an incident she hardly wished to delve into quickly halting her career track. She had settled back into missing persons investigation, though occasionally the two categories would overlap.

"Been gone for a week now?" Jane muttered, gently prying the file away from Korsak's grasp. "Want Frost and I to head over to her place?"

"Wanted you there about half an hour ago," he raised an eyebrow, and Jane's face creased with sudden guilt as she registered Korsak's stern glance, before realizing that he was mocking her. "Asshole," she growled, snapping the file closed. He only laughed.

"Come on, Frost," she prodded, picking her keys up from her desk. "Apparently we don't have all day."

XXX

"Three glazed donuts," Jane requested, looking ravenously at the shelf of goodies in the station's cafe. She felt a bit gluttonous as Stanley boxed the three treats for her. But Jane hadn't gotten around to eating yet today, and her stomach growled longingly, so she was finding it difficult to care.

She stepped away from the counter, scarfing down one of the donuts in seconds, taking a moment to breathe before she attacked the second one. As she chewed on the sugary snack, she headed down the hall to Korsak's new office, a recent acquirement after receiving the title of sergeant.

She knocked gently on his door, balancing the donut box on her other hand as Korsak waved her in. He rose from his desk, mistaking the third donut for himself. "Thanks, Janie," he smiled, taking a bite of the treat, and it took all Jane had not to snatch her precious pastry from his grasp. "Find anything?"

She and Frost had not discovered any significant leads after their visit, but Jane knew that detective work wasn't always instantaneous. "Nothing yet. I'll look at her file again later," she added. "So how's the move in process going?" The office wasn't as messy as it had been a few days prior as Korsak moved his various files and accumulated junk into his new space.

"Pretty good," he replied, flicking through a stack of papers, getting hints of glaze on the corners. "Just trying to get everything somewhat organized." He let out a hearty chuckle.

"Anything I can do?" Jane offered, taking a glance around the office. "What's this?" she asked, noticing a box in the far corner. She picked up Buddha statue, surprised by the weight of the item. She dug a little deeper, noticing a few lipstick tubes, a couple files labeled with a feminine scrawl, and few more odds and ends she'd never once seen Korsak in the possession of. She noticed a bit of black lace, and she tugged at the material, producing a black thong. "Whoa, care to explain?" She held up the panties in Korsak's direction.

"Not mine," he quickly denied with a blush. "The previous owner didn't completely clear out the desk," he further added.

"Wonder what she was doing at work..." Jane muttered suggestively as she replaced the thong back into the box. "Who's office was this anyway?" she questioned, unable to picture the prior inhabitant.

"Dr. Isles." Here Jane's face went a little white. "She was the chief medical examiner, don't know if you remember her or not."

Jane coughed, composing herself. "Yeah, I met her once or twice," she muttered, looking down at her hands. "So she doesn't work here anymore?" she asked casually.

"Nope, resigned about a month ago – and I don't know the reason," he further clarified. "I've been trying to contact her to see if she wants any of this stuff back, but I haven't gotten a response. I may have just have to toss it."

Jane glanced at the box again, chewing on her bottom lip. "I could take it over to her place for you if you'd like," Jane offered suddenly.

Korsak lifted his gaze, looking at Jane a bit curiously, though he shrugged. "Sure, if you want to. It would be nice to have it out of the way."

Jane snatched up the box, giving Korsak a nod before she left.

XXX

Jane wondered exactly what had possessed her to take on the task of delivering Maura Isles' odds and ends as she drove through town, glancing down at her address once again. Not that she needed to. Jane had visited Maura's place once, under quite unusual circumstances, and she found she remembered the location quite easily. After all, she didn't know many people who lived up in Beacon Hill.

She eased into the driveway of the familiar home, taking a breath before securing the box in her grasp. She wasn't quite sure what she was hoping to gain as she crossed the distance from her car to the front door, the shrill ring of the bell slicing through the quiet afternoon. For a moment, she hoped that Maura wouldn't answer, for she was at a lose of what she would say.

It didn't seem that she would have to worry about it after all, as she was greeted by only the silence of the afternoon. She waited a moment longer, tapping her foot against the welcome mat. After it became obvious that she was not home, Jane dared to peek through the window panes on the front door. Though Maura could have easily been out for the afternoon, Jane felt an uneasy feeling settle into her stomach as she glanced down the dark entryway. There was an eeriness about it, and Jane got the feeling that no one had been here for a long time.

She placed the box down on the mat, stepping onto the lawn, knowing that her behavior was risky, but she was engulfed by her curiosity. She peeked through the front window, watching the sunlight slice through the empty living room, illuminating Maura's expensive taste in decor. In the faint beams of light, Jane could tell that the furniture needed a good dusting. Though she could hardly claim to know Maura at all, she didn't seem at all the type to let her house work go unfinished.

Jane strode across the lawn, her eye catching a scattering of newspapers she had neglected to notice on her way in. As she suspected, her mailbox was stuffed full of uncollected mail. Jane reached into the cluttered box, hesitating for a moment, before reaching for a bill tucked near the bottom. She read the date – June 17th. Nearly a month ago.

Jane's stomach twisted slightly, and she felt chilly despite the summer afternoon. Though Maura's abandoned home could have been a result of a plethora of situations, the signs were all too familiar. Coupled with Maura's sudden departure from her job, Jane feared the worst.


	2. Chapter II

"You going home anytime soon, Rizzoli?" Frost's voice startled her. She ran a hand through her hair, looking up from her computer screen, drawing her out of her catatonic state. Her stomach rumbled, the two donuts she'd gobbled hours ago hardly sustaining her, and she suddenly noticed how full her bladder was. She didn't know what time it was, but she reasoned it was late.

"What're you still doing here?" she muttered, avoiding Frost's question.

"My mother's here for the week. I needed a break," he laughed, his eyes darting down to the papers splayed across Jane's desk. "Still working on the case?"

Jane had zoned out for a moment, and his question drew her back to the present. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Not making much progress though," she sighed, gently untangling her fingers from her messy curls.

"You seem distracted," Frost frowned. He leaned up against the side of her desk, raising his eyebrow in demand of an answer.

Jane sighed, leaning back away from the desk. She swiveled in her chair, contemplating if she should tell Frost what she had seen this afternoon. "Did you know Maura Isles?"

Frost seemed a bit taken back by her unexpected question, though he took a moment to consider it. "Should I have?" he finally answered, the name not registering any sort of recognition.

"She was the medical examiner here," Jane offered, but Frost's face remained thoughtful. "Long, blondish hair. Always wearing fancy shoes and coats..."

Frost's face lit up for a moment, but then immediately fell. "Nope, never mind. I can't picture her," he admitted. "Do you think she's connected to the case?"

"Oh, no. She quit over a month ago," Jane explained. "Korsak's got her old office, and she left some stuff so I drove it over this afternoon." She paused, unsure if she should confess to her snooping. After all, she really had no significant leads to go on.

"Was she your friend? I feel like I'm missing something here, Jane," Frost prodded, and she could tell he was becoming a bit impatient.

"No," she answered truthfully. "Not really," she amended, but then quickly reverted back to her previous answer, "No." Frost raised his eyebrow again. "We talked a few times...but that's not really important," she rambled. "But when I was over at her house today, it was all dusty and abandoned. The newspapers and mail were even piling up," Jane finally confessed.

"And your point?" Frost clearly was not on board.

"Well, it's all the obvious signs of a missing person," Jane sighed in conclusion, realizing that her argument was feeble.

"Not without anyone reporting her first, Jane. For all you know she's just been neglecting the care of her home. Or maybe she's off visiting relatives. There are hundreds of reasons you need to consider before jumping to conclusions," Frost chided her.

Jane sighed heavily. "I know, Frost. I know. But I got this feeling in my gut, you know? And she quit her job so suddenly – I dug around a little today, and I...I found her file," she muttered, a guilty twinge in her tone. "I just wanted to see why she quit."

"And the reason was...?" Frost raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused, but curious nevertheless.

"Personal reasons," Jane muttered very quietly, almost somewhat reluctantly. She looked away from Frost, instead chipping away at her nail intently.

"And what does 'personal reasons' mean?" Frost prodded, questioning her as if she were a child, but she supposed by her behavior she was only asking for it.

"Fucking anything," Jane grumbled in defeat. "Fine, you win this one. But I just can't ignore my gut, Frost. Intuition is one of my greatest tools. When I get this feeling, I'm usually right – its what helps make me a good detective. Instinct is there for a reason," she argued.

"Jane, you're letting something personal twist your reasoning – I don't know what it is, but you'd better let this one go before you get in trouble for snooping," Frost warned her. "Now come on." He snapped her laptop shut. "We're leaving."

She fought off a protest, sliding the contents of her desk messily into her bag before following Frost out of the nearly empty office. She couldn't get Maura's face out of her mind, and she continued to rattle off the small amount of information she had in mind, hoping for something to stand out as a lead.

"You're still obsessing," Frost noted at her distracted silence.

Jane only grunted.

"If something's wrong, I'm sure it will get reported in due time. Just let her be," Frost pleaded with her, before adding softly, "I can assure you that you aren't the only one who cares about her."

XXX

Jo nearly plowed her owner over as Jane opened the door to her apartment, wriggling from excitement and her ready-to-burst bladder. Jane dumped her bag on the first uncluttered surface she could find and relieved her own bladder before hooking Jo's leash to her neck. The terrier bolted for the door and scurried for the elevator as Jane dragged her tired limbs behind her.

Jo squatted down on the first patch of grass she could find, and as Jane breathed in the summer air that mingled with the scents of the city. She gave Jo a gentle tug to lead her back up to the apartment, but Jo insistently jerked the other way, reminding Jane of her promise this morning. She was in no mood to traipse across Boston while Jo stopped at every other sidewalk square to sniff each interesting scent. But Jo was quivering with energy, and Jane felt bad at her mild neglect of her pet, so she let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, Jo. Let's at least walk somewhere new." Jo had the habit of circling the block a good few times, and if Jane was going to indulge her dog, she at least needed a change in scenery.

Suddenly, Jane had an idea, and she yanked Jo a bit forcefully in the other direction. "How about a car ride, huh? Get you some new sniffing territory," she grinned, though Jo's needs were hardly her intention.

She plopped Jo into the passenger side of her car, turning her keys in the ignition as she drove off in a direction she knew she should not. "You're gonna like it here, girl," she laughed lightly, though Frost's warning about obsessing rang clear in the back of her mind. "Lots of high class bitches' asses for you to sniff."

As she pulled up to the familiar house in Beacon Hill, it was just as dark as it was when she had visited earlier. She checked her watch – nearly eleven, and she would have expected to see some sign of inhabitance at this hour.

"Come on, Jo," she muttered, snapping her leash back on. Jane approached the front window again while Jo eagerly seized up the lawn. She peered into the interior, looking for some other shred of evidence on which she could base her assumptions.

"Wonder what you do with a tortoise when you go on vacation," Jane muttered allowed, recalling Maura Isles strange choice of pet. "Call up the neighbors and ask them to hand feed it British strawberries?" She peered into the house again, wondering if perhaps the poor tortoise was still there, left forgotten by whatever circumstances had accounted for Maura's disappearance.

If she had merely gone on vacation, wouldn't she had stopped her mail and newspaper delivery, or at least asked a neighbor to collect it for her? The empty house, the neglected care of it, and her sudden disappearance from work all seemed too fishy for Jane to write off. Perhaps Jane was obsessing, but it all came with devotion to the job. Jane couldn't just let a hunch slip away.

There was nothing left to see, so Jane walked around the block once for Jo's sake, feeling inferior as she passed by the massive, gorgeous homes. She herded Jo back into the car, taking one look back over her shoulder before she left.

"I'll find you," she spoke softly, the promise firm on her lips.

XXX

Jane did begin to worry that she was becoming a bit neurotic when she woke up early merely to drive past Maura's again, but she wanted to confirm it's abandoned state. Confirmation led to facts, and facts brought her one step closer to solving the case.

"Morning, Jane," Korsak greeted her as she plopped down at her desk. "We're bringing Jackson Holmes in later today for questioning – Ellie's husband," he reminded her, referring to the case that Jane had hardly given a thought to.

"Mhmm," she muttered dutifully, but questioning the missing girl's abusive husband seemed somewhat bland in comparison the mystery she had on her hands. "Let me know when he's here." She opened up her laptop, tapping her foot as she waited for it to start up.

She missed Korsak's eyebrow raise, her distracted behavior peculiar for the station's most dedicated detective. Instead, she pulled up Google, typing 'Dr. Maura Isles Boston' in the search bar. The top hits named her chief medical examiner of the Boston Police Department, still not updated despite her month of absence. A few more down informed Jane that she had graduated first in her class at Boston Cambridge.

_Impressive, _Jane raised an eyebrow, scrolling down further, her eyes landing on a somewhat promising link. It was the website of Constance Isles, modern visual artist in the Boston area, and Jane wondered if she had any relation to Maura. She clicked around, finding a short biography, and sure enough, though the mention was brief, Maura was credited as her daughter, as well as her deceased husband. Jane grinned in triumph.

"Find a lead on the case?"

Frost's voice made her jump, and she immediately clicked out of the webpage, taking in a sharp breath. "No, actually just beat my high score in solitaire." She smiled sweetly at him, silently beckoning him to leave.

"Your sarcasm is endearing, Jane," he rolled his eyes, peering over her shoulder as he took in her empty screen. She sunk a little lower in her chair, expecting a chiding remark about her recent behavior, but Frost took a somewhat tactful approach. "Here's Jackson Holmes' file – it'll keep you busy." He gave her a significant glance before settling at his own desk.

Jane looked at the file, sighed, opened the file, sighed again, and them promptly closed it. She eagerly opened up Constance Isles' webpage again, wondering how she could go about questioning this woman about Maura's location without invading her privacy. She clicked on a few more links, landing on her scheduled events. She had an exhibition this Friday, and Jane almost couldn't believe her luck, glad that her intuition seemed to be rewarded.

She picked up the file, doing her best to shake her informal case off her mind and instead focus on the one at hand.

XXX

"Whoa-ho! What have we got here?" Frost had an uncanny habit of appearing at all the times Jane wished her wouldn't.

"Fuck," she hissed under her breath, looking bashful as she nearly tripped over her heels. She stood awkwardly in the red dress she had thrown on in the bathroom, and she watched his eyes dart to her rarely made-up face.

Friday had rolled around quickly, especially with the discovery of Ellie Holmes' body, though it was proving difficult to prove that her husband had been the one to take her life. She was rarely annoyed by a busy week, but her mind had been elsewhere, and for the first time in years Jane found herself eager to leave the office early. She had dressed nicely, knowing it would be a high-end affair, and the last thing she wanted was for appearance to make her stand out. She had hoped to slip out to her car unnoticed, but Frost seemed eager to pounce on her.

"So who's the lucky man?" Frost chuckled, enjoying his power.

Jane was about to vehemently deny his claim, but confessing to her true destination was significantly worse. She hissed out a breath, spinning a lie in her mind immediately. "Some loser Ma wants me to go out with," she grumbled convincingly. "Mrs. Ligouri was gushing about her new grandbaby the other day, and apparently Ma's desperate to wed me," she reminded Frost of her mother's past antics that had been less frequent in recent years.

Frost snorted. "Well, at least you'll get some free alcohol," he optimistically reminded her. "And I expect details on Monday morning." He winked at her, and she almost wished she had admitted the truth instead.

She shot him daggers with her eyes, stumbling again as she attempted to strut from the building, Frost's laughter ringing softly until she reached the door. She checked the address of the exhibition again, her trivial worries about Frost slipping away as they were replaced with anticipation. She had been waiting all week to dig her hands into this case again.

The exhibition was in the lobby of the Ritz, and as Jane followed an elegantly clad couple inside, she was glad she had thought to change her outfit. As she neared the entrance to the hall, a man with a clipboard in his grasp stopped her. "Name please?

_Fuck, _she bit down on her lip, not accustomed enough with elite installations to have anticipated a guest list. She cursed herself for assuming it would have been an open event just because she had seen it online. "Maura Isles," she spoke quickly, realizing it was her best shot.

He scanned the list a few times, before looking up apologetically. "I'm afraid you're not on here, ma'am."

Jane processed this information quickly, trying to analyze what it meant. Perhaps Maura _was_ simply on an extended vacation, and knowing this, her mother had not included her on the list. It seemed somewhat disheartening, as Jane's feeble lead became weaker and weaker. She hadn't come all this way to merely walk away, however. Determined, she fished around in her bag for her badge, knowing that once again, she was using her liberties a bit too freely.

She raised an eyebrow, and he immediately nodded her in. She replaced her badge in her bag, looking around the hall. Her eyes fell on the most prominent piece of the exhibition, a large mass of water bottles hanging from the ceiling. She didn't claim to understand art, but this seemed a outrageously ridiculous. She spotted Constance Isles easily, recognizing her from her photo online. Even if she hadn't had a photo to reference, Jane knew she would have quickly pegged the woman, regardless. She walked with an air of confidence as she received her guests, and while she did not exactly look like Maura, she was dressed impeccably in a style that matched her daughter's refined taste.

Jane did not have much of a plan as she wandered about the exhibition, each piece of art leaving her scratching her head and wondering how people got paid to glue trash together. Constance remained occupied by her guests, and even if Jane had found a free moment to speak to her, she wasn't quite sure how she'd approach the topic just yet. She needed to be very careful not to abuse her power in an unofficial case.

She passed by the water bottles again, her eyes falling on Constance, who made brief eye contact with her. She stepped away, trying her best to appear natural, and just as she hoped, she heard the click of heels behind her moments later. She turned at an appropriate rate, smiling pleasantly as she noticed Constance behind her. "Hello," she spoke with a smile.

"Hello," Constance greeted in return. "I've noticed you've passed by this exhibit quite a few times now."

"Uh, yeah," Jane spoke, quite eloquently. "I really like it. Real artistic. And stuff." _Damn, _she chided herself. She'd get kicked out in a minute at this rate.

Constance smiled a bit uncomfortably. "Yes. I'm glad you appreciate it." She paused for a moment, considering her words. "I can't help but to wonder what brings you here. I choose all my guests selectively, and I'm quite certain I can't put your face to a name."

Jane blushed, glad for the dim lighting. She knew she had to choose her words carefully, and she figured cutting straight to the point would work in her favor. "I know your daughter – Maura," she spoke. "I work down at the Police Station." She left her position vague for now.

"Oh, is Maura here as well?" Constance craned her neck, looking mildly panicked at the idea. Jane watched her curiously, realizing that Maura's lack of an invitation may not have stemmed from her being out of town after all – at least not with her mother's knowledge.

"No, I came alone," Jane answered slowly. She watched Constance's creased brow relax.

"Our lives are both so busy, you know – and I never got around to seeing if she'd be busy this evening," Constance felt the need to explain herself. Jane nodded, realizing she had Constance right where she needed her.

"Well she may be busy after all. She's not in town this evening," Jane spoke confidently. "In fact, I haven't seen her ever since she quit her job down at the station, and I-"

"Maura quit her job?" Constance's shock was apparent, and Jane was surprised as well. For living in the same city, the mother-daughter duo seemed to have poor communication skills.

"Um, yes, about a month ago," Jane spoke carefully, even more baffled than before. She wondered if she had inadvertently crossed a line. Perhaps there was a reason Maura had not told her mother.

"What a shame," Constance muttered, looking thoughtful as her brow creased again. "I must confess, Maura and I do not keep in contact well. It's been months since we've chatted – and even longer since I've seen her." Jane was glad Constance felt the need to validate herself.

"Is it normal, then, for her to leave for extended periods of time?" Jane asked hesitantly, not wanting to imply anything prematurely.

"She does enjoy traveling," Constance informed her. "Though I hardly know where she's been in recent years. I love her dearly, but at this point in both our lives, our careers are just so time consuming."

As Jane contemplated what she should ask next, a man came up from behind Constance. "Ma'am, its time for you to speak to your benefactors."

Constance darted her gaze from the man back to Jane. "Excuse me," she muttered politely. "We can finish chatting later."

Jane watched her disappear to the adjoining room, mulling over her new information. After a few minutes had passed, she slipped out the door, realizing that she had gained all she could from Maura's mother. Further questioning had the potential to dig her into a rut. There was no need to worry her mother just yet.

She stepped out into the night, yanking her heels off feet as soon as she exited. She walked barefoot across the parking lot, the dirt better than the searing pain in her ankles. She turned on the air, closing her eyes as she leaned back against her seat. Wherever Maura Isles was, she had not told her mother. Her father was dead, and she hadn't had anything beyond casual acquaintances at work – at least to Jane's knowledge. So who would she have told? Who did Maura trust? Of course, there was always the chance that her disappearance had not been voluntary. The sudden resignation from one of Boston's most esteemed jobs continued to send up a red flag. What if she had been forced to quit to keep her disappearance under wraps?

Jane had so much to go on, but so little proof to support any of it. Perhaps Frost had been right – she should have let her speculation drop before she became too consumed. But it was already to late for that – Jane had invested herself completely. She looked down at her hands, sighing again. After all, she did owe Maura at least that much.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Any guesses as to what has happened to Maura?_


	3. Chapter III

"_Is she...?" The hushed voice sounded eons away, drawing Jane toward it's source. She fought to open her eyes, struggled to remember where she was, but she was only greeted by a slicing pain that seared through both her hands. The voice trailed off, leaving the tail end of the question unspoken. Jane's ears rang as she surfaced to consciousness, her head lolling to one side as her eyelids fluttered open._

"_Jane!" It wasn't the same voice that had spoken previously, but she immediately recognized the source of this one. "Jane, are you okay?" Korsak hovered over her, and she fought to focus her vision, another wave of pain shooting through her hands. _

"_Wh -" She winced in pain, her breathing erratic as she tried to calm herself. "What happened? Where's -" She flinched again. "Where's Melissa?"_

_Korsak was silent as Jane flooded back to consciousness. She found his gaze, a knot settling in her throat. His eyes told her everything she need to know._

"_Fuck, where is that bastard?" she hissed, struggling to rise, but a flash of pain had her body slamming back against the floor. "I'll kill him. I swear, I'll kill him."_

"_Hoyt's been taken into custody," Korsak gently told her, reaching to plant his hand softly against Jane's arm, beckoning her to relax. He let out a heavy sigh, and she watched his eyes dart to her hands. "I thought we'd lost you there for a little," he murmured quietly. "You were unconscious...I thought we'd lost you," he repeated solemnly. _

_Jane tucked her anger away, managing a hint of smile. "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily."_

_He smiled as well. "Got stabbed straight through the hands and you're still making jokes."_

_The blood in Jane's face drained suddenly as Korsak colorfully put into words what her mind had not comprehended. "How...how bad?" she whispered, jerking her head to the side as she tried to catch a better glimpse of her hands._

"_I've seen worse." Korsak chose now to be tactful. "We'll have the doc look at it in a sec."_

"_Doc?" Jane asked quizzically, attempting to sit up again. She dug through the pain, biting her tongue harshly as she heaved her body up, immediately feeling dizzy and short of breath. Korsak quickly brought one hand to her back to support her, and Jane attempted to focus her fuddled vision. _

"_Medical examiner, I should say," Korsak corrected himself. "She came here to inspect the body." _

_Jane's vision shot across the room, watching as the medical team zipped Melissa's body into a bag. Jane swallowed hard, her eyes darting elsewhere, instead landing on whom she assumed to be said medical examiner. She was a pretty woman, her sleek red coat and her tumbling curls looking out of place within the context of the crime scene. She was the voice who had spoken previously – the angelic creature who had beckoned Jane back to the living._

_Once Korsak was sure she was steadied, he crossed the room to speak to the rest of the medical team. As Jane turned away from the woman, she noticed her hands for the first time, paling a little when she realized the amount of blood coating her skin. She bit her lip, glancing up once again, only to see that the medical examiner had approached her. "Do they look worse than they really are?" Jane asked, holding up her trembling hands in the direction of the doctor. _

_She crouched down beside Jane, and the hushed scent of lavender assaulted Jane's nose, making her even dizzier. She did not touch Jane's wounded hands but merely scrutinized the damage from a slight distance. "It's hard to say without a proper examination, but with the radial and ulnar arteries and various nerve endings located in your hands, there is a chance the damage will leave you without use of your hands."_

"_Gee, that's hopeful," Jane masked her fear with sarcasm. _

"_I apologize," she muttered, finding Jane's eyes, and Jane soaked in her gaze. Her eyes were a lovely shade of hazel that suited her. "Bedside manner was never a strong suit of mine. I tend to work better with the deceased."_

"_How delightfully...morbid," Jane mocked gently, though a small smile danced on her lips. "So can you do anything for me?" She glanced down at her mangled hands again. _

"_I can sterilize and bandage them for you until you are able to seek further medical assistance," she offered, reaching for her kit._

"_Aren't you supposed to be the 'further medical assistance?'" Jane asked with a raise of her eyebrow. _

"_While I am fully capable and qualified, I'd suggest going to the local hospital. I hardly have the tools and equipment with me now," she explained, dousing a pad of gauze in rubbing alcohol._

"_But you're qualified? And I assume when you say 'not with me now' that you do have the proper tools somewhere?" Jane questioned, tensing as the doctor gently reached for her hand. "Mother fucker," she swore shamelessly as soon as the liquid came in contact with her skin._

"_Sorry," the other woman murmured, dabbing as gently as possible. "And yes, I do have suitable tools at home. Are you asking me to treat you there instead?"_

_Once she lifted the gauze from her skin, Jane let out a breath, attempting to keep her composure. "Yeah, I mean, I'd really rather not have to deal with the ER right now. Kinda just wanted to get this taken care, so it's, you know...over," Jane sighed. No matter how sarcastic and confident she appeared, she was still badly shaken. _

_The woman reached for her other hand, and Jane braced herself as she responded. "If you're intent on me treating you, then I will take a look. If the damage is too extensive, then I'm afraid I'll have to sent you to the ER, regardless. There's only so much I can do," she informed her. _

"_Fine by me." Jane winced as she gave the wound a final dap before reaching for her roll of gauze. She gently wrapped each of Jane's hand, and despite the pain, Jane felt her skin tingle from the contact. A small shudder rattled through her. _

"_You can feel that?" the woman asked, the motion not going unnoticed. Jane nodded. "That's a good sign."_

_Jane felt slightly more hopeful. She struggled to her feet as the doctor confirmed that she was no longer needed on the scene. She bid Korsak farewell, following the doctor to her car. She graciously opened the door for Jane, helping her settle into her seat. Jane hated feeling so useless, and she found herself blushing as the woman helped her buckle her seatbelt. _

"_It isn't far," she assured Jane, turning the key into the ignition before driving off into the night. Jane's eyes widened as they approached Beacon Hill, the more uppity side of town, even more intrigued by the beautiful medical examiner and the life she lived. _

_She pulled up to a sizable home, helping Jane with her buckle and the door once again. "You got a family here?" Jane muttered, certain that not just one person could occupy this home alone. Suddenly she felt like she was imposing. _

"_No, just it's just me," the woman informed her, opening the front door for her as she led Jane into the spacious interior. Jane raised an eyebrow but avoided saying anything. The woman flicked on the lights, motioning for Jane to sit at the immaculate countertop as she went off in search for her medical supplies, returning shortly. _

_After thoroughly cleaning Jane's hands, which involved a lot of cursing and shouting on Jane's part, the doctor, began to assess the extent of the damage. "Can you move your fingers?"_

_Jane winced, taking in a large gulp of air as she braced herself. She was able to slightly wiggle the fingers on each of her hands. _

"_Good," the doctor praised. "I don't suspect any long term damage, though you may have to invest in physical therapy to obtain full range of motion again." Jane let out a sigh of relief. The woman looked at the wounds more closely, turning Jane's hands over gently. "The wounds are very precise, despite being so forceful. It's almost as if they were planted to avoid any real damage."_

_Jane snorted. "Yeah, leave it to Hoyt to inflict the most pain while causing the least damage. It's a message – about what he's capable of doing," she scoffed, though she shuddered again. Hoyt had been playing games with her almost as soon as she had been instated to homicide, the few cases she'd had already revolving around his murders, and it scared Jane to know that he had such a fascination with her._

_The doctor frowned, softly brushing her fingers against Jane's arm."He's in custody now. You won't have to worry any longer," she muttered gently as she numbed Jane's hands before she began to stitch. _

_The two women we silent as the doctor continued to mend her hands, and Jane watched her handiwork intently, only wincing every so often. When she had finished, she placed clean bandages atop each wound, holding onto Jane's hand for a prolonged moment. "There. Good as new." she offered Jane a small smile. _

"_Thank you," Jane muttered softly. "And I don't, uh, believe I caught your name," she added awkwardly. _

"_Maura. Maura Isles," she promptly answered with another smile. It lit up her whole face, and Jane felt her stomach flutter slightly. "And you're Jane."_

_Jane nodded in confirmation. "It's nice to meet you, uh, Dr. Isles," she settled on. _

"_Please, call me Maura. And it's nice to meet you too, Jane," she automatically offered her hand before realizing her mistake. "Oh, I apologize." A hint of blush danced against her soft cheeks. _

_Jane barked out a laugh. "No worries, Doc." She slumped up against the countertop, speaking before she considered the rudeness of her words. "Man, could I go for a drink right now."_

"_My apologies for not offering sooner," Maura spoke, crossing the kitchen as she broke open the liquor cabinet. _

"_Well you were pretty busy sowing my skin back together," Jane spoke in her defense. The banter between the two came so naturally. Jane had never spoken so easily with another female in her life. _

"_Still, I can't say I've had much practice playing hostess," she further explained, producing a bottle of Chardonnay. Jane refrained from adding that it was quite a shame that she had not, considering the house she inhabited. She hated to seem rude, especially on a topic that hit close to home. Jane was lonely, and she sensed this woman suffered from a similar condition. _

"_Will this do?" Maura brought the bottle over to the counter. Though she could have gone for a good beer in the moment, Jane politely nodded. "Or I have some stronger choices." Maura must have sensed her slight displeasure. Though it wasn't an ice-cold Guinness, Jane perked up considerably._

"_I will say at this the point the stronger choices do sound appealing," Jane muttered. "Gin and tonic?" she asked hopefully, and Maura obliged, returning to the liquor cabinet to pour the other woman a drink. She settled on a glass of Chardonnay for herself. _

_Jane reached with trembling hands for her drink, realizing quickly that she was in no state to hold a glass. "Fuck, look at that irony," she whined, looking wistfully at her drink. _

_Maura produced a straw a moment later, immediately solving Jane's problem. Jane snorted, but she eagerly took the easy solution, sipping a long drag through the straw. _

"_You'll actually become intoxicated at a faster rate this way," Maura informed her as she took a delicate sip of her own drink. "B__y creating a vacuum with the straw, the boiling point of alcohol falls, and alcohol vapors are created within the straw, which are then inhaled into the lungs. This gets the alcohol into the bloodstream much faster than normal ingestion via the stomach."_

"_Wow, you learn something new everyday," Jane laughed. "Guess luck is actually on my side after all." She took another hefty sip. _

"_Before you become too inebriated, I wanted to give you these." She produced a small bottle from her medical supplies, pushing it over to Jane. "But only for when you are not under the influence," she warned with a raise of her own eyebrow. _

Vicodin, _Jane read on the label. She smiled again. "Aren't you worried you might be feeding my drug addiction by illegally distributing these?" Jane teased her. After all, the two women hardly knew each other, despite their natural connection._

"_I'll take my chances," Maura played along, slipping them into Jane's pocket as soon as she noticed Jane's struggle. _

"_Where'd you get it anyway?" Jane asked a bit curiously – and now a bit cautiously, her previous realization suddenly more apparent. _

"_I'm a doctor, Jane," Maura emphasized. "I've acquired what you could call a private pharmacy over the years. I assure you that my collection is used strictly for medical purpose only," she concluded, and Jane suddenly felt badly for doubting her. _

_She nodded, taking another sip, already feeling a bit woozy. Perhaps it was her empty stomach, or her already disorientated state from the pain. Or perhaps Maura's theory was already working at an alarmingly fast rate. _

"_The couch will be more comfortable," Maura offered, taking both her and Jane's drink and leading the pair there. Jane looked at her dirty, blood stained clothes, raising an eyebrow in Maura's direction._

"_You're fine," Maura assured her, patting the cushion beside her. "Make yourself at home."_

_She heaved herself down from the stool, nearly tripping over a large object obstructing her path. "Holy shit, what is that?" she cursed, wondering why Maura had a giant tortoise shell decorating her living room. _

"_Geochelone sulcata_ – _he's an african spurred tortoise," she further added for Jane's comprehension, though she still looked moderately confused as to why such a creature was in Maura's living room. "Partial to British strawberries," she concluded with a small chuckle._

"_He's a great...pet," Jane spoke a bit hesitantly. "Really interactive, I bet."_

_Maura seemed oblivious to her sarcastic tone. "They truly are fascinating creatures." The tortoise emerged slowly from shell, beginning to inch himself at a painstakingly slow rate across the hardwood floor. _

_Jane arranged herself on the couch beside Maura, resting her nearly empty drink on the arm on the couch. The pain in her hands had lessened considerably with her alcohol intake, and she felt pleasantly sleepy as she relaxed against the cushions. _

_Maura turned to face her, her cheeks a little rosy from the wine. "I'm glad you're here," she smiled at Jane. "Of course, the circumstances are not ideal, but the company is nice."_

_Jane smiled in return, not realizing until Maura spoke the words how much she'd been craving companionship as well. Their chance encounter had already blossomed into so much more._

"_Would you like some more?" Maura offered, noticing Jane's nearly empty glass. _

_Jane nodded, closing her eyes as Maura refilled both of their beverages, nearly nodding off in her brief absence. _

"_Jane," Maura muttered gently, resting her hand against Jane's knee. _

"_Huh...oh, thanks," Jane murmured, slurping a gulp through her straw. Maura did not remove her hand from Jane's knee. _

_It felt nice, the simple touch, though Jane was much more aware of it than she wanted to be. She glanced up at Maura, locking eyes with the woman, who seemed quite conscious of her seemingly unintentional action as well. Maura's hazel eyes swam in Jane's vision, and for a moment, she thought that Maura might lean in to kiss her._

_But neither of them closed the distance, and it was Jane who finally spoke. "I should probably be goin' soon," she slurred, her eyes dropping from Maura's as they landed on the hand that stayed glued to her knee. _

"_Stay as long as you need to, Jane," Maura's voice was soft and distant. It eased Jane's apprehension, and she found eyelids were fluttering shut as she fought to keep consciousness. It only took minutes for her to lose the battle as she drifted off into a heavy slumber._

_She woke up hours later, adjusting her eyes to the dim lighting of the room. The pain in her hands that had been dulled by the alcohol and her blissful slumber now seeped back at an alarming rate. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, realizing that Maura had fallen asleep against her. She relaxed, Maura's pleasant scent and warmth engulfing her. She came close to letting her eyes flutter shut again, reveling in the comfort she had found here, but a sense of uneasiness flooded her. The events from tonight baffled her, and suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to seek the comfort of her own bed, masking herself in familiarly._

_She replaced her shoulder with a pillow, ignoring the searing pain in her hands. Maura stirred, but didn't wake, and Jane took one last longing look at her before she slipped out the door. _


End file.
